1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a fluid pressure controlling actuator which is equipped with a casing, a circuit board which is disposed in the casing and to which an electric device working to control the pressure of brake fluid is connected, and a block in which a hydraulic brake circuit is formed and which is attached to the casing.
2. Background Art
Japanese Patent First Publication No. 2012-158228 discloses a brake fluid pressure controlling actuator made in the form of a unit which has a circuit board secured to a block in and on which a hydraulic pressure circuit and a variety of electric devices are disposed. The circuit board has disposed thereon a variety of electric parts for brake fluid pressure control, such as electromagnetic valves or an electric driver for an electric motor, and an electronic controller. The brake fluid pressure controlling actuator is equipped with a casing which covers the circuit board and electronic devices for waterproofing the circuit board. The casing has a portion which extends outside the block and to which a connector is secured to establish an electric connection between the circuit board and an external device.
Specifically, the casing has a first opening in which the electric devices are disposed and a second opening in which the connector is disposed. The first opening is secured to the block. The second opening has, as described above, the connector for achieving the electric connection with the external device.
The electric connection between the circuit board and the electric device such as the electromagnetic valve is achieved by press-fitting terminals extending from the electromagnetic valve into through holes formed in the circuit board.
The press-fitting of the terminals of the electromagnetic valve in the circuit board may, however, fail due to deflection of the circuit board when the terminals are inserted into the holes of the circuit board, which leads to a failure in connection between the circuit board and the electric devices.